momo_hibikifandomcom-20200214-history
BaldiGunner's Basics In Education And Learning
(WARNING: This is fanmade and it's fake so don't say where's the link) BaldiGunner's Basics In Education And Learning or (BGBIEAL) - Is A Bald i Mod Where the character's are turned into memes: Grand Dad (Principal), Nozomi (Playtime), Loud Screaming Black Man (Gotta Sweep), Sans Is Ness (1st Prize), mm2wood (Arts And Crafters) Tito (It's A Bully) Felix The HET (Filename2) Baldi (SiIvaGunner). Quotes 7 Grand Dad * No stealing (Bullying) in the school * No rippin (stabbing pencils) in the school * No eating in the school * No granding (drinking) in the school * No one is escaping detention! come back here you bloody dad! * No going into "Only for you" rooms in the school * No running like sonic in the halls * 18 seconds * 40 seconds * 55 seconds * 1 minute 10 seconds * 5 minutes * You staying here of detention * When will you learn?! * Everyone will hear this Nozomi * Someone play with me!~ Todokete!~ * (cute laugh) * Let's meme!~ * Ready? Go! * 1, 2, 3, 4. * Whoops! You Messed up, this doesen't like that. Oh Well! Nevermind!~ Let's try again! * WOW!~ That's more like it! Let's meme sometime soon!~ * Nooo!~ Nozomi don't like it. Felix The HET * Wow, good job. *static skids* Please try and do bad though I need to- *Sounds From Max Headroom Incident* * Oh, hello there player. Nice to meet you in this room, so this is the first time you see me. this room is actually *Weird noise from wpkepkw* ugh, so this mod is made by *UNKNOWN SOUNDS*. I Need to tell you something. *Noise* just, you remember me on vinesauce joel's stream or in Puzzle room rip. so you better go outside, or else *Long Noise*, Ugh I Don't feel so good, Well just i will crash, *noise* goodbye, i will see you in the next time, goodbye again. *long noises from max headroom incident* * What?! You found me again? OK That's it i am calling the *Noise* Ugh, i calling the *Noise* I AM CALLING THE- *noise*, no! i can't even call P*noise*! Ugh! not again, this noises is annoying so i better sit down on 5 minutes till the game crashed. mm2wood * *music from megaman* Tito * I'm gonna take your M''e'M'e... * Give me something '''Go'''Od... * I'll take that it's mine '' 'ɴᴏᴡ'.'' * Thanks for donating '''sT'''rE'a'''M... * Whaaaat?! No Memes?! No Memes No ''Pa'''Ss''... Loud screaming black man * AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! * (no sweeping time qoute, only screaming) Sens (Sans is ness) * Hey kiddo, i wanna death you. * I am coming for you, ready or not, here I come." * I See you, kiddo bruh. * I Have lost you, this is not okay kiddo! come here i will kill you! * AH OH NO!! * Will you get out of my face? * I am spitting your face! * I have been borned to kill your heart. SiIvaGunner * Oh Hi! Welcome to my MemeSchool! * Welcome to BaldiGunner's Basics in education and learning! That's me! * Now it's time for everybody's favorite meme: Ripping music from videogame! Answer the three questions correctly, and you might get something special! * Just type the correct joke into the empty box. Press the 'ENTER '''key on your keyboard when you think you have the right joke. * Rip 1! * Rip 2! * Rip 3! * 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9. * Minus * Plus * Times * Equals * Aha, you get a joke! * You're doing great and fantastic! * Great one! * I Cannot belive! You watched all rips! * You did great! Come here and get your prize! A grand cash! Just click on it with the left mouse button to pick it up! Then, when you find something you can use it on, right click on the object with the quarter selected! That's how you use items, you know. * CONGRATULATIONS! YOU FOUND ALL 7 RIPS! NOW ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS:'GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN!!! YOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!